User talk:QuebecanCanada
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Almost 2 (Map Game) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Whipsnade (talk) 18:10, October 18, 2014 (UTC) Vivempires Please post your turn Atlas. We supply your safety. Defenders of North America (talk) Vivempires can go fuck itself, jk, i'll post soon. IrishPatriot (talk) 09:28, November 3, 2014 (UTC) Shattered Stars and Stripes Revised Hello player of Shattered Stars and Stripes Revised, you reseverved the state of Washginton at the end of the last game. Please remove the reserved listing next to Washgintonand sign your name. thank you!!! Shattered Stars and Stripes Revised Has begun!!!!1!!1!! I am on the edge... The EdgeofNight ╚╩o.o╩╝ Liker, come and kill Eric Tech (talk) Alliance please? Could you help me with Idaho? not like an invasion, just back me up when I start demanding the Mormon counties. Spartian300 (talk) 12:05, December 15, 2014 (UTC) I am not sure what you mean, but Idaho has a large amount of Mormons in the south. I would like to have at least some of them. Spartian300 (talk) 12:17, December 15, 2014 (UTC) The thing is, I am not sure I am strong enough to do so. That is why I am going to take a gamble, and try to force a plescibite. Hopefully, it will go my favor. Course, I lack the strength to do so. That is why I need the support. Spartian300 (talk) 12:22, December 15, 2014 (UTC) Irish, we had an agreement made earlier. Please come to chat right now Tech (talk) Montana Hey Irish, saw you were planning on invading Montana would you wish to cooperate? CaptainCain (talk) 20:52, December 16, 2014 (UTC) Alternate Europe I'll try to do that after Revolution or SSSR end. :) Mr. Darius (talk) 21:17, December 26, 2014 (UTC) Heyo, I wanted to ask if you are still interested in playing Meus Est Orbis Terrae Map Game? Mr. Darius (talk) 11:44, January 1, 2015 (UTC) Almost 3 I'd like to invite you to sign up for Almost 3. Kurt Cobain's Haircut (talk) 18:55, January 2, 2015 (UTC) I can come on chat at around 16:30. [[User:TechnicallyIAmSean|'Hail Sean, Master of Revolution!']] (Free potatoes) 10:25, January 8, 2015 (UTC) AltE Hey there, glad to see you joining. I guess you are choosing Mycenae (darn it, competition), can you specify what lands do you want and where is your capital? There are already Athens so if you want to be anywhere near them I'll update the map for you to see what's taken. Mr.Darius 18:00, January 15, 2015 (UTC) Today it'll go up in 10-20 minutes but starting from Monday it will be like 18:00 UTC maybe. Mr.Darius 14:54, January 18, 2015 (UTC) Sorry but you still can not build the wall according to current rules, I'm thinking about changing them tho. Mr.Darius 15:29, January 20, 2015 (UTC) Naah, the problem is in the rule, not your post. Trying to fix that right now. Mr.Darius 15:33, January 20, 2015 (UTC) Why are you going to delete yours account? [[User:TechnicallyIAmSean|'Hail Sean, Khan of Khans!']] (Free potatoes) 08:33, January 28, 2015 (UTC) I'd also like to know why, but regardless, yes, you will be able to play AltE anyway. Mr.Darius 14:24, January 28, 2015 (UTC) You will need an account to play, I see no reason for you to disable your account because you got a short ban on the Alt Hist wiki. This is Edge, . Hit him up. 18:21, January 28, 2015 (UTC) Can I be the map-maker for 1930 map game? I've only done the map for Dead Hand, which I did myself, but I would really like to. Revolution 9 (talk) 22:40, April 29, 2015 (UTC)